Un rayon de soleil
by Wiktorila
Summary: OS: Il et Elle et bientôt quelqu'un d'autre...C'est très court, assez cucul mais c'est ma première OS alors je la publie tout de même.


**Disclamer** : L'univers HP appartient à JKR, il n'y a que la présente histoire qui soit toute droite sortie de mon petit cerveau.

**Correctrice** : Love Gaara of the Sand

**Petit mot de moi** : Cette OS est très courte et certainement très « cucul la praline » mais c'est le tout premier OS que j'ai écrit...  
Bonne lecture. Wiktorila.

**PS** : Je remercie lovedray, Lilie, Dream-Nightmare et gizmo de m'avoir laissé des reviews pour le dernier chapitre de Blanche Neige. J'espère que mes prochaines fictions vous plairont également. Bisous. W.

**- Un rayon de soleil -**

- Il faut que je te dise quelque chose.

Il finissait tout juste de boutonner sa chemise. Lorsqu'il l'entendit, il se détourna du miroir. Elle se tenait debout, devant le lit. Elle semblait gênée.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda-t-il inquiet.

- Je… je suis enceinte.

- C'est vrai ?

Il avait dit cela d'un ton neutre, si bien qu'elle pensa que la nouvelle ne le réjouissait pas.

- Oui.

Mais contre toute attente, il la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre lui.

- Tu ne pouvais pas me faire un plus beau cadeau. (Il débordait maintenant de joie) Je t'aime tellement.

Il déposa un tendre baiser sur le front de la jeune femme.

- C'est une fille ou un garçon ?

- Attends ! Son empressement la fit rire. C'est trop tôt, je ne le sais pas encore. Et puis je crois que je préfère ne pas le savoir. J'ai envie que se soit une surprise.

- Tu as raison.

Il la serra de nouveau contre lui, les yeux pétillants.

- Je suis si heureux.

- J'avais tellement peur que tu prennes mal cette nouvelle, dit-elle en baissant la tête. J'avais peur que cela ne te fasse pas plaisir. En plus c'est plutôt inattendu, même pour moi.

- Mais pourquoi voudrais-tu que je ne sois pas heureux ? Écoute (il glissa un doigt sous son fin menton et l'obligea à le regarder). Je suis amoureux de la plus intelligente et la plus jolie jeune femme qui puisse exister sur cette fichue planète. Tu es ce qui m'est arrivé de mieux dans la vie. Si tu ne m'avais pas aidé, si tu ne t'étais pas intéressée à moi, comme les autres, ceux que je croyais être mes amis, je ne serais qu'un pauvre type, un assassin alcoolique et soumis. À l'époque je n'étais qu'un stupide gosse de riche totalement paumé. Ma vie était une sorte de trou noir. Mais quand tu es venue à moi, tu as été comme un rayon de soleil. Tu m'as fais comprendre que je pouvais devenir quelqu'un de bien, que ce serait dur mais qu'avec de la patience et du courage, j'y arriverai. Et tu ne m'as jamais laissé tomber même quand je baissais les bras. Je t'ai fais subir les pires moments, j'ai été odieux avec toi, mais tu es restée parce que tu croyais en moi plus que je ne croyais en moi. C'est grâce à toi si je suis ce que je suis aujourd'hui. Tu m'as apporté tout ce qui m'a toujours manqué, et bien plus. Alors savoir que tu vas donner la vie, c'est la plus belle chose que tu puisses me dire. Comme ça j'aurai deux rayons de soleil rien que pour moi.

Elle sourit.

- Arrête tu vas me faire rougir.

Il caressa tendrement le ventre de la jeune femme.

- Mais dis-moi il va falloir lui trouver un prénom, dit-il. Nous ne pourrons pas l'appeler « bout de chou » toute sa vie, le pauvre il aurait honte devant ses camarades de classe.

Elle rit de nouveau.

- Tu es bien pressé. Tu sais nous avons encore du temps avant qu'il ou elle ne vienne au monde.

- Peut être, mais te connaissant, il va te falloir du temps pour te décider, alors il serait judicieux de commencer à chercher un prénom dès maintenant.

- Comment ça il va me falloir du temps pour me décider, goujat !

- Mais je plaisante. Que dirais-tu, si c'est une fille, de Jill ou de Kirsten.

- Pas mal. Et si c'est un garçon…, (elle réfléchi), j'aimerai bien qu'il s'appelle William.

- Tout ce que tu veux du moment que ce n'est pas Harry.

- Oh arrête, vous vous entendez plutôt bien maintenant.

- Oui, mais quand même.

- Tu crois que notre enfant sera un sorcier comme toi ? Demanda-t-elle soudainement grave.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit-il. Pourquoi, cela te gênerais qu'il le soit ?

- Non, pas du tout. Mais moi je ne suis pas une sorcière alors il y a des chances pour qu'il ne le soit pas. Tu imagines notre fille, ou notre fils, à Poudlard, comme son père.

- Oh oui, je l'imagine très bien, et je suis sur qu'il, ou elle, sera aussi doué(e) que son papa.

Ils rirent.

- Mais ne t'inquiète pas, quoi qu'il arrive, que notre enfant soit sorcier ou non, je l'aimerai tout autant.

- Je sais. Cet enfant aura vraiment de la chance de t'avoir comme papa.

Elle l'embrassa tendrement.

Il la trouvait tellement belle.

Il laissa glisser ses lèvres dans le cou de cette femme qu'il aimait tant.

- Et si nous lui faisions déjà un petit frère, murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Elle rit.

- En fait tu as beau dire, tu ne changeras jamais.

- Excuse-moi de n'être qu'un Malefoy.

Non, tu n'es pas un Malefoy, tu es mon Malefoy.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Voilà ! Alors pas trop déçus ?

Oui je sais ce n'est pas un Drarry et il n'y a pas de lemon, à croire qu'il n'y a que ça qui vous plait ! Comme l'a PRESQUE écrit Diderot dans Jacques le Fataliste « Et puis lecteur toujours des Drarry ; un, deux, trois, quatre Drarry que je vous ai faits ; trois ou quatre autres Drarry qui vous reviennent encore, ce sont beaucoup de (…) Vous êtes aux Drarry depuis que vous existez, et vous ne vous en lassez point. »

Autant vous prévenir tout de suite, je n'écris pas QUE des Drarry. Ne venez pas dire que je ne vous ai pas prévenu !

Laissez-moi quand même une review…s'il vous plait.

Sur ces bonnes paroles Je vous fais encore des gros bisous et je vous dis à très bientôt avec une nouvelle fic !

Wiktorila qui n'aurait pas du faire joujou avec les rennes du Père Noël…


End file.
